


lo que nuestros corazones han perdido // what our hearts have lost

by michelle_does



Category: Don Juan - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does
Summary: nobody gets to be happy here!!!!-------------don juan au where don carlo and maria get together midway through the story
Relationships: Maria / Don Carlo, Maria / Don Juan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The moonlight dimly lit Maria’s face as she swayed down the road. In the distance she could hear of the guitars at some bar, she wasn’t sure which. She let the music take her away from the stress of the coming days. There was so much ahead, her life with Don Juan being the biggest piece, but it all felt like too much. Tonight, right now, it was just her, the moonlight, and the music taking her away.

“Maria…” she barely heard the voice approaching from behind her, “Maria, what are you doing out here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” she spun to see the man approaching her, a familiar face, “Don Carlo, go home.”

“We don’t have much longer Maria,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he wrapped his arms around her, “soon I won’t be able to hold you like this anymore.” He pushed her hair aside, kissing her neck. His touch was soft, meaningful, and it was so familiar to Maria. Hearing him breathe reminded her that she was alive. But despite how much she enjoyed his presence, she was a woman to be married tomorrow.

“Carlo…” she half-heartedly attempted to pull away, “we can’t do this anymore. He’s _your_ best friend, that Don Juan. What if he found out?” As if struck out of the sky, Don Carlo’s arms fell to his sides. He stared at her in disbelief, the warmth she’d felt from him seconds ago has turned ice cold.

“Don Juan…” he mumbled to himself as he walked to a bench by the road, “Everyone is so concerned about Don Juan. His fights, the women he’s hurt, you, me, everyone. I... can’t…” his voice wavered as he stared into the sky, his busy eyes searching. For what, Maria wasn't sure. Even from this distance she could see the tears form in their far corners. She walked closer and placed a hand gently on his back, he quickly changed his focus from the stars to Maria. They stood in the quiet sound of the distant guitar for what could have been centuries, not breaking their gaze from each other.

“I’ve loved you Don Carlo,” Maria said, not moving her eyes from his, “but this is the next step in my life.” Even as the words left her mouth, her own face betrayed her. Tears dusted Don Carlo’s shoulder, like the first drops of rain before a storm. She turned away before she became too emotional, this wasn’t supposed to be so difficult. She was supposed to have ended this days ago, in fact she thought she had. But here they were, two lovers entangled until the last possible second.

“What if it didn’t have to be?”

The question seemed obvious, but it was one she hadn’t yet let herself consider. What _if_ she didn’t marry Don Juan. Her mind began racing through a life with Don Carlo. Seeing them together, even in her imagination, made her throat feel tight. But it was entirely too late to call off this wedding. It was supposed to happen in… mere hours. Maria started down the road toward home, she needed to make her message loud and clear.

“Maria, wait! Maria, please!”

She could hear Don Carlo shouting for her but she needed to keep walking. If they were ever going to stay apart then she couldn’t turn back. Turning back to him would mean that she wanted things to continue and she didn’t. She wanted to be with Don Juan even though that meant leaving Don Carlo behind.

“Maria!” 

It happened slow motion, yet instantly at the same time. As quickly as she heard the last, desperate call for her name she felt a hand on her wrist. In the blink of an eye, she was face to face with Don Carlo. His hands had formed a gentle frame around her face as he stared into her eyes. And without saying another word, without thinking twice, she sank into him. Their lips met and she was brought back to the familiarity of him, the man she loved more than the moon above her. The warmth of his face on hers reminded her of every stolen glance, brush of hands, every kiss, and moment more spent together. How could she have ever thought she wanted to walk away from this?

“D-Don Carlo?” the familiar voice stammered from nearby. And as quickly as the fleeting moment of bliss had begun it was extinguished. The guitar at the distant bar had grown silent. Standing in front of them was Don Juan, looking confused and hurt, his eyes darting between the faces of his best friend and his new-found love.

“Don Juan,” Maria softly spoke as she reached out a hand toward him. But he shook his head solemnly, at first walking away and then running.

The only sounds in the air now were his footsteps and an overwhelming pain. It rang through the air louder than any guitar.


	2. the waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don juan tries to piece together the past (and future)

The hot morning sun singed Don Juan’s face, even through the nearby window, waking him suddenly. He wasn’t sure if he’d been sleeping for minutes or hours. The last thing he remembered from the night before was the sound of his feet as they hit the dirt below them. They hit the ground in a rhythm so consistent, he was convinced it was the very thing that made him fall asleep. But laying in this bed told him that clearly wasn’t the case. He turned over in the sheets to try and escape the sun’s heat. Though as soon as he did, he was met with an unfamiliar face. 

“Good morning,” the face of a beautiful, but strange woman said to him, “you’ve slept through most of the morning.” She had long, dark hair and bright eyes. But despite his best efforts, he could not figure out who she was.

“Oh? Well I -,” he tried to sound much calmer than he was, “What day is it?”

“The seventh,” she said, moving closer to him.

“Oh it’s no big deal, I just,” he began, “Wait. It’s the seventh! You’ve got to leave!  _ I’ve  _ got to leave!” He tried to remove the sheets and leave the bed, realizing much too late that the two of them were not dressed. He just as quickly replaced the sheet and gestured for her to leave.

\-------

Looking in the dirty mirror, the only mirror in his house, Don Juan tried to adjust his suit as best he could. Sure he might have messed up, but so did she. This was a new chance to start again, new beginnings for him and the woman he loved best.

There was a firm knock at the door. Don Juan did his best to keep adjusting his outfit as he ran to answer it. Swinging it open he saw a man with messy blonde hair standing at his door.

“Are you lost?” Don Juan half-shouted out the door, “I’m kind of busy here!”

“You’re Don Juan?” the man looked displeased to see him. Don Juan nodded quickly and continued what he was doing, at this rate he may be late. 

“Well there’s your answer,” he began to close the door, “if you need anything else now you know where to find me.” He started to close the door but the man stuck his foot out to stop it.

“You want to have this conversation inside.” It wasn’t a suggestion. Shortly after the messy-haired man walked directly into the house and began staring at the walls, but seemed uninterested in much more than the conversation.

“What could be so important that you need to make me late to my event,” Don Juan fired back while closing the door, “and rush into my house uninvited? And are you even going to tell me who  _ you  _ are?”

“You aren’t getting married today.” His words seemed cold, but there was something else underneath them. Something that Don Juan wasn’t sure how to place.

“Sorry?”

“You can go down there, you can wait for her. But I’m telling you right now that she isn’t going to marry you. Whoever this other guy is that she’s set her sights on, that’s who she’s going to chase after now. So I’d suggest you change out of that and stick around here.”

“What could you  _ possibly  _ be talking about?” he felt so hurt by a man that he didn’t even believe, who was he to say these things? Maria would be there, ready to get married. In fact, she was probably waiting for him right now. He turned and tried to open the front door again but this time the strange man slammed it shut, standing in his path.

“You tried to take her from me and you won. But now someone else has taken her from you. Accept it.” There was a bite to the man’s words. Taken Maria… from this man? When had this ever happened? Who was he?

“I’m going to find this man,” the stranger continued, “but someday I’m going to find you too.”

\-------

The hot morning sun singed Don Juan’s face, even through the nearby window, waking him suddenly. He wasn’t sure if he’d been sleeping for minutes or hours. The last thing he remembered was the strange man bursting into his home and telling him terrible things about himself and Maria. Quickly, he turned over, the other side of the bed was neatly made. In fact, he was still dressed from the night before and laying on top of the sheets. He rose from the bed and searched his house for the strange man.

Looking into the lone mirror in his home, he realized it was only a dream.  _ Get it together,  _ he thought to himself. As he looked back at his own dirtied reflection he saw tears stained through the dust. He needed a shower, a change of clothing, or anything to look respectable. But he was going to be late and he didn’t want to keep Maria waiting.

Out of breath, he finally reached the spot where Maria promised to meet him. It was supposed to be a moment just for them before they started the celebration. The breeze here felt nice and Don Juan leaned against a tree to wait. It seemed that Maria was running late too, so he had time to catch his breath. As the minutes passed his legs began to feel the run he’d taken a bit harder and he sank to a seat below the tree.

Staring into the horizon, Don Juan thought about the future they had planned. He thought about all the things he wanted to show Maria and how much there was yet to do. Maybe they could move away some day and start new. But for now, he just needed to wait for the love of his life who was just a little bit late.

\-------

The cold air of the night hit Don Juan’s cheeks, waking him suddenly. He sat up quickly, looking around for Maria. But she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he decided to run ahead to the bar where they’d planned their celebration after.

“Maria?” he shouted as he ran.

But when he walked in, there weren’t any familiar faces. Nobody here seemed to know him at all. As suddenly as he had entered, he left. He began to walk aimlessly into the night to see if maybe she was nearby.

“Maria?” his calls grew wearier the longer he looked.

Coming back to the meeting spot he looked around for anything. A note, a sign she’d been there, just something. But it was as if this day hadn’t existed at all.

Confused, afraid, and looking for answers he started down the road. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for or what was happening but he knew that at the very least his best friend might have some answers.


End file.
